groundedgefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackwalk
Blackwalk is one of three Acraean nations. It is made up of largely autonomous city-states, with a king that has limited power. Each city-state has is ruled by an Archon or a Governor. Major Cities Cliffkeep Cliffkeep is the capital city of Blackwalk. It is the largest city and region in the country. Cliffkeep and a large surrounding area is ruled by King Beros Esosi. Everyone everywhere trades with Cliffkeep, making it the largest trade center in Acraea. People of all races, looks, religions, and social classes can be found there. Glasvan Glasvan is positioned along the Sleeping river, at the border between Blackwalk and Skypoint. Lakestone Located on the shores of Lake Corius, Lakestone is the second largest city in Blackwalk. It is home to the only mage college in the country, and is responsible for growing most of the country's food. It is led by Governer Jasti Wolthorpe. Portham Portham is a port city located on the Seagrove Bay. As it is a maritime city, most of its economy comes from fishing, and trade. It does have an Archon at its head for local affairs, but Governer Wolthorpe is its primary ruler. Colbury Colbury is a major city located along the plains by the Corius River. It is ruled by Archon Markys Delaine. Folhelm Folhelm is the southernmost city in Blackwalk, located in the desert at the end of The Southern Trade. It is a port city that once traded with southern continents (primarily orcs). Since the orc invasion and the founding of Darkveil, trade through Folhelm has decreased significantly and many people who once lived there moved north. Scarford Scarford is located along the wall between Blackwalk and Darkveil. It was recently founded as a sanctuary for those fleeing from the invasion, and as a base from which to construct the wall. Geography Blackwalk's climate is mostly temperate. Gray skies, rain, grass and tree covered hills, and typically cool temperatures characterize the majority of the country. To the north by the Briyl mountains, temperatures drop, forests become more dense, and snow is common. The southern end of Blackwalk is home to the plains, which transition into the great desert. Temperatures increase as you go south, and vegetation decreases. Society Languages Blackwalk is made up primarily of humans, but it is also home to a plethora of other races. Common is the most widely spoken language, followed by elvish. Religion Blackwalk's citizens have a wide range of religious beliefs. Most people follow or acknowledge at least one of the two major deities, while more specialized worship and servitude of minor deities can be found in more populated areas. Economy Blackwalk's economy is fueled by the lush land in the central areas of the country. Crops and livestock, followed by ore and raw materials, are the most widely traded items, which primarily go through coastal trading centers such as Cliffkeep and Porthelm. Magic Magic is relatively uncommon in Blackwalk. Most magic users came from out of the country or attended the Academy of Arcane Arts in Lakestone. Magic is rare in small towns, as most mages go to cities for more magic-related work, school, or mentorship. Government While the city-states typically function without direct input from the king, the king can declare war, enact conscription of troops, and has a large impact on trade. Archons and governers are elected, while the King comes from a family line. Beros Esosi is the current king. He echoes his father's policy of diplomacy before conflict, though many people are unsatisfied with the lack of military action against the orcs. Military Blackwalk's military is primarily made of conscripted and volunteer soldiers that come from all city-states in the country. The military includes footsoldiers, ships, mounted cavalry, and some skyships and wyvern mounted pilots. The king has personal control over elite units known as Lionhearts, who are used for special missions and for the protection of high government officials.Category:Acraean Nations Category:Places